Fade
by Animegirl1129
Summary: NickGreg ANGST. Nicky, do you really think I wanted you to find out like that?” Greg retorted with tears in his eyes. Enjoy. Rated for language. CHAPTER 1 EDITED!
1. Chapter 1

-Fade-

**_Okay, please note that this chapter has been edited just a bit, I sort of combined it with a second plot bunny I had in the works, so... yeah, Enjoy! Again! Characters aren't mine. And I'll be posting the second chapter in a moment._**

* * *

"Nicky…" The younger man stared the very angry Texan currently pinning him against the door the second he'd entered his lover's apartment. "Please. Nick."

"I can't fucking believe you!" Nick shouted, glaring death at his captive, having no trouble being heard over Maverick's howling. His hands were gripping Greg's arms hard enough that he knew he'd leave bruises but, at the moment he really, really didn't care. "Were you even gonna tell me?"

Greg pushed frantically at the elder's broad chest, trying to free himself. "No one else was supposed to know yet. I was going to tell you tonight, but she showed up at the lab. I'm sorry."

"I had to find out through Hodges, Greg. Not Warrick, not Catherine, not Sara. Hodges!"

"I'm sorry! It's not my fault. I didn't know she was going to tell everyone." Greg retorted, tears in his eyes. "God, Nicky, do you really think I wanted you to find out like that?"

Nick released his grip a bit, still keeping the other man in place. "Why didn't you tell me things between you two were that serious?" He pulled away completely once the words left his mouth, moving to the couch across the room.

"Nicky… You have to understand-" Greg started, but that was as far as he got before Nick cut him off.

"I understand that we were together. I understand that I thought you were happy here. What the hell else do I need to understand!?" He pushed away the hand Greg rested on his shoulder.

The younger man moved to stand in front of him. "When this started we set up rules. -You- were the one who decided that we should be able to see other people, that this shouldn't be exclusive. So don't give me that crap." He reached out for his lover again.

Nick stood this time, glaring death at the other. "You're not just screwing around. You're getting married, Greg. Married. And you didn't even tell me." With that, he turned and stormed into the bedroom they shared more often than they didn't, locking the door.

Greg ran a hand through his hair, groaning in his distaste for the current situation. He moved to the door, leaning against the wooden frame. "Nicky… let me in."

"I never want to see you here again, Greg." The voice on the other side of the door snapped. "Get out. You're nothing to me."

Those four words stung so much more than they should have. So much so that Greg actually did leave.


	2. Chapter 2

-Fade-

**_Okay, please note that the first chapter has been edited just a bit, I sort of combined it with a second plot bunny I had in the works, so... yeah, Enjoy! Characters still aren't mine. _**

* * *

"You're nothing to me!" The words hurt more he'd thought they would. They seemed to be on permanent repeat in his mind, just echoing over and over and over, like a broken record. The scene just kept playing out before him every time he dared to close his eyes. That might explain why he hadn't slept in three days.

In the two years they'd been together, they'd -never- had a fight like they'd had the other night.

And it was clearly beginning to take it's toll on him.

The lack of sleep had effected him to the point that Grissom had sent him home for the night, ordering him to get some rest and be capable of keeping his eyes open for more than thirty seconds before he dared step foot back into the lab again.

His early arrival home had, of course, gotten his fiancé's attention rather quickly. She questioned him and questioned him about why he was being so distant, so withdrawn, not sleeping. All Greg wanted was peace and quiet to sort this mess out…

"I'll be back later." He whispered, grabbing his jacket before heading out.

He drove to the old-fashioned bar he'd gone to once with Nick, before they'd started their... thing. When they were still just friends. He ordered a drink and retreated to one of the far corners of the place.

He hadn't been expecting Nick to react that badly to the news. Granted, he had found out the wrong way, definitely not the way Greg had intended to tell him. But, how had he expected Nick to react? Did he want Nick to be happy for him? Or had he really expected the anger all along? He absentmindedly rubbed at the bruises that had indeed formed on his arms from the Texans grip on him that night and sipped nonchalantly at his beer.

"Why did this have to get so complicated…?" He asked himself aloud.

Maybe he'd wanted Nick to stop him somehow. To tell him that it wasn't a good idea, wasn't what he really wanted. Because at least that would be true. The engagement had been entirely her idea, Greg had just gone along with it because it seemed to be the next logical step. He really did love her… but, he loved Nick, too. And if it came down to that, he knew who he'd pick in a heart-beat.

Suddenly the empty seat across from him was filled, the familiar and remorseful face of his lover staring at him, waiting for some acknowledgement of his existence.

"Nick." Greg greeted, steeling himself for any other heartless put-downs the elder may have prepared.

"Greggo…" The Texan reached out for him, eyes pleading. "Can we talk?"

He took another swig from his drink, keeping his eyes adverted from Nick's. That was one thing he loved about Nick. He could never resist his eyes, but right now, he was damn well going to try. "We are talking."

"Someplace more private?" Nick offered, a hand covering Greg's. "Please…"

Greg started to shake his head, but inadvertently looked up, eyes locking with his lovers. "Yeah… okay." He nodded, slipping out of the booth.

* * *

They ended up back at Nick's, Greg sitting on the couch while the Texan leaned against the half-wall that separated the living room from the kitchen. "You wanted to talk, so talk."

"I wanted… to apologize for how I reacted the other day…" Nick bit his lip. "I was seriously out of line."

"Yeah, you were." He shrugged. "But, so was I. I should have told you sooner."

Nick moved to sit beside him on the sofa, a hand on the younger's shoulder. "I want you to know I didn't mean what I said when I asked you to leave."

"You mean that I'm 'nothing to you'?" Greg despised those words now, and his feeling was expressed upon his repeating of them.

The Texan nodded. "I'm sorry I said that, cause it's the furthest possible thing from the truth."

Greg tried to let his mind wander too far off onto what that could mean, exactly, instead focusing his attention on Maverick, who had just come prancing out of Nick's room and flopping down across their feet. "I just… I don't know, it's kind of cruel to say I wanted you to be happy for me."

"A bit, yes. But, I'll manage." Nick shrugged, remaining silent long enough to draw Greg's attention, making the younger look at him. "Look, you know that I love you… So, for you… I'll go to the wedding, I'll be your best man, whatever you want, okay? As long as it makes you happy, I'll do it."

"…Okay." Greg stared at his lover, his mind going 100 miles a minute, thoughts running through his head so fast that he couldn't process what half of them were, the ones that did make it through to him, however, were screaming for him to do what he'd wanted to all along. And he would. "No."

"What?"

"No, don't be happy for me." He paused. "I'm not happy for me."

The Texan shifted slightly, so he was angled more towards the younger man, unsure as to whether he'd heard that right. "Greggo… what…?"

Greg bit his lip, knowing that he needed to tell Nick how he really felt, because soon it would be too late. "I… I don't want to do this… It was her idea. Entirely. She kept dropping these not-so-subtle hints, and finally… I didn't know what else to do… But, God, Nicky, I close my eyes and think about my future, and it's just… blank when I think of her." He reached for the elder's hand. "When I think of you…. It's just… right."


End file.
